Mightyena
Mightyena - Poochyena is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is confident and enjoys leadership. Place - Season 1 -11th Personilty - Poochyena is one of the more confident and stronger members of his team, with exceptional leadership skills. He is also very friendly, easily befriending many of his teammates. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - (Note: Poochyena evolves into Mightyena in episode ten, and will be referred to as Poochyena until then) Episode 1 - In episode one, Poochyena is first introduced along with Snubbull, Tympole, Skrelp and Poliwag. After Poliwag and Tympole fight he heads over to the campfire site. Upon arrival he is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do his first challenge. During the challenge he talks Snubbull into jumping and they jump off of the cliff together, scoring two points for their team. After the challenge, he speaks to Electrike and tries to save him from elimination. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Poochyena is first seen outside of the cabins talking to Snubbull about his disappointment in the fact that they could not save Electrike from elimination. Glameow walks past them and he admits that she looks attractive to him, prompting Snubbull to say the same to him - however, he does not fully hear what Snubbull says and disregards it. Glameow then approaches them, asking to join their alliance. Poochyena lets her in, saying that it is good to have allies as you can all get further in the competition. During the challenge, Poochyena fails on the first obstacle, slipping off of one of the podiums. When he falls Snubbull asks him if he is alright, to which he tells Snubbull to concentrate - but he is cut off by Oddish jumping from Snubbull's head. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Poochyena is seen talking with Glameow and Snubbull about their embarrassing performance in day two. During the challenge he stumbles upon Gallade's office and recommends that they hide there. He then checks the perimetre of the building to make sure that he knows where Spiritomb could attack them from, leaving Snubbull and Glameow to talk. He later returns and is found by Spiritomb, however, before Spiritomb can capture them he is tackled by Snubbull. As Poochyena is not caught, he causes his team to win the challenge. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Poochyena is seen congratulating Snubbull on Glameow on their performance in the previous challenge. Tympole then arrives and asks them to vote out Poliwag next time they lose, to which he agrees. During the challenge, he is placed onto the second group, however he falls off of his podium. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Poochyena is seen sitting next to Glameow in the cabin whilst speaking with Snubbull. When Snubbull asks if they think they can make it to the end, Poochyena agrees. During the challenge, Poochyena reads out the first clue and is helped by Lickitung to solve it. He is then seen helping his team for the rest of the clues. Whilst trying to find an underground area, Glameow leaves to head back to camp. In the confessional Poochyena displays his shock at this, stating that he didn't know that she was a quitter. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Poochyena is seen approaching Glameow on the beach, asking her about her quitting of the previous challenge. She replies by saying that is was strategic, and that he should not be concerned about it. He accepts this and heads to the campfire site to hear what the challenge is. During the challenge, he is seen leading the team and asking for volunteers to do the challenge, himself being one of these. He is put against Cherubi and asked to eat an hallucinogenic mushroom and after consumption, Poochyena has a bad reaction and bounces around the table before running off. In the confessional he is seen talking about how the 'walls are turning into tiny mountains'. He is then seen trying to be calmed by many of his team mates to no avail. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Poochyena is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Poochyena is seen with his alliance in the cabin. After Glameow leaves to hide from Gallade, Poochyena turns to Snubbull - asking whether he should ask Glameow to be his girlfriend. Snubbull instantly objects to this, claiming that he needs to know her better first. During the challenge Poochyena is set to fight against Murkrow and knocks him off of the podium, winning a point for his team. He then apologises to Murkrow, saying that he needs to win to keep his teams morale up. He also backs this up in the confessional. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Poochyena is seen speaking with Glameow. He asks her about what she likes and she explains that she likes to look nice, and is afraid of evolving due to losing her looks. Poochyena then says that she will look nice when evolved as she is 'beautiful', however, he does not finish this sentence due to embarrassment. During the challenge Poochyena is seen trying to organise his team, however, Oddish jumps in the water when he mentions firing cannons. In the confessional he says that they are off to a 'great start' sarcastically. Poochyena is later seen watching Oddish fire at The Amazing Alakazams, and he then goes below deck to get some more cannon balls. Poochyena is later seen with Glameow, Shuppet, Slugma and Skrelp as they watch Oddish yell at Buneary whilst standing on-top of the cannon. When Buneary tells Oddish that her 'acne rock sucks and it should die', Poochyena sighs. At the campfire ceremony he receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Poochyena is seen approaching Glameow, bring up the conversation they had had the previous day. Poochyena mentions that she is scared of evolving and gives her an everstone tailring. He is then seen speaking about this with Snubbull, mentioning that he wants to ask her to be his girlfriend. Snubbull sighs at this, prompting Poochyena to ask him what is the matter - he also says that Snubbull can speak to him about whatever he likes as they are friends. During the challenge Poochyena climbs hill one with Glameow and Snubbull, however, before they begin climbing he stops them to warn them to watch their footing on the path in-case it gives way. Later on he is seen arguing with Glameow about whether they are lost, Snubbull interrupts this argument to get them to keep moving, also saying that the 'gem wont fall out of the sky' - however, the gem then falls in front of him and the group head back to the campfire site. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Poochyena is seen speaking with Snubbull, saying that he has to tell him what is the matter due to them being friends. During the challenge, Poochyena stays with his team at the beach and once Glameow says that she feels hungry he goes with Snubbull to get some food. Whilst doing this, he says that they have enough and that they should go back. Before they can, the Stunfisk bros' jump them and Snubbull says that they should attack, which Poochyena agrees on. During the attack they evolve and arive back at the camp, delivering food. In the confessional, Mightyena says that he feels stronger and better in general. Later on he is seen running back to the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Mightyena is seen in his team's cabin with Granbull, he then says that he is 'going to do it' and begins to head to the stairs, but is stopped by Granbull - who hesitates before wishing him luck. Mightyena then enters one of the bedrooms and begins to speak to Glameow, saying that she knows how he feels about her and hopes she feels the same. She then says that she does and kisses him. During the challenge Mightyena does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Mightyena is seen in the cabin with Glameow, asking where Granbull is. Glameow says that it does not matter, and says that they need to spend more time together. During the challenge, Mightyena encourages Glameow to eat the oran berries in round one, and he also succeeds in round two. During the third round, he trips over and sprains his ankle, however, he tells Glameow to continue on. After the challenge he is seen with Granbull and Glameow, who is doubting her performance in the challenge. Mightyena encourages her, however, Granbull is more pessimistic about it - saying that she did fail the challenge for the team. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Mightyena had voted out Tynamo, he also receives a poffin - meaning that he is safe until next episode. He is last seen on the docks, saying goodbye to Glameow. Episode 13 - Mightyena will appear in this episode.